designated_survivorfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyor Boone
Lyor Boone Ms.C,' Ph.D', is the current White House Political Director, hired by Emily Rhodes in 2016.‘Designated Survivor’: Paulo Costanzo Joins As Series Regular For Season 2 He is portrayed by Paulo Costanzo. A highly intelligent but socially inept genius, Lyor is brought into the White House to coordinate a political 'battle-strategy' for President Kirkman going forward. Though he comes off as boorish, insensitive, rude and somewhat odd and disconnected to strangers and his colleagues alike, Lyor is nonetheless a highly accomplished and effective operator who has helped the White House fend off a number of potentially devastating incidents. Lyor did not appear in any episode of Season 3, alongside Mike Ritter and Kendra Daynes. Early Life Very little of Lyor's early life has been delved into to date; he had a difficult upbringing owing mostly to his strict, perfectionist father who continually pushed him to do better. He attended Space Camp every year when he was young but never succeeded in building the best model rocket. His early education is a mystery but it is revealed that he attended the University of Chicago and achieved Doctorates in History and Philosophy before entering politics. Political Career Lyor established himself as what was described in the political arena as a 'mercenary/troubadour'; a political strategist/consultant with no party ties or allegiances who traveled the country looking for work and never staying in one place for longer than was necessary though he was adamant about honoring commitments until the very end. Not long after he started he gained a notorious but powerful reputation as a virtual King-Maker and genius campaign manager who worked on two victorious Presidential campaigns and nine victorious senatorial campaigns despite him being dogged for years by rumors started by one of his rivals that a governor's failed campaign was all Lyor's fault. White House Career In 2016, Lyor put forward his name for the position of White House Political Director and following a trial day, was officially hired by President Kirkman despite initial misgivings from his senior staff due to his odd personality and behavior. He later filled in as acting Press Secretary for Seth Wright. Emily Rhodes managed to help Seth back into his position as Lyor had a tenancy to be quite blunt and sarcastic in response to questions, much to the amusement of the press. Personality Lyor is a blunt, sarcastic, acerbic and calculating individual with a razor sharp wit and a deadpan sense of humor. He is not afraid of speaking truth to power and is always quick to point out the shortcomings of others especially when making a point. His extremely high intellect allows him to verbally spar with virtually anyone for as long as he likes, demonstrating a honed ability to think on his feet and formulate arguments very effectively. He is somewhat lax about recognizing when he is exasperating those around him or when his actions come across as strange, unnecessary or even counterproductive and therefore surprised whenever someone points this out to him. As an operator of the White House, Lyor is both frowned on and admired by his colleagues for his brutal honesty, his unusual work-habits, lack of social skills and his strange workplace preferences. Lyor however more than makes up for this by coming up with ingenious solutions to various problems, his dedication to his job, his loyalty to the administration and his exemplary work-ethic. As PD, Lyor's perpetual first priority is safeguarding the President and enacting initiatives to shore up his poll numbers and defend him against criticism. At the same time he is not shy about pointing out the failings of the administration and how much damage they cause. Lyor is a self-proclaimed agnostic (one who is open to the existence of God) but is harshly critical of those who espouse religion as a law to be followed without exception; he once advocated declaring a Christian sect collectively insane because they wouldn't move out of the path of a wildfire unless the baby daughter of one of their members, whom the government had taken custody of, was denied life-saving heart surgery in favor of prayer. Trivia *Lyor's is Jewish and his family name is actually Baranowski, which was Americanised to Boone Line of Fire. *His family name indicates that he is of Eastern European descent. *He has an olfactory sensitivity to fermented Gochi products. *He attended Space Camp religiously in his youth. *Has eaten frog with tamarind while on Safari in Africa. *Was legally married for years but only on paper. *He is a self-described Agnostic. *Dislikes festive holidays in general. *Wears a sleep-mask. *Speaks German, Cantonese and Italian. References Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Males Category:Politicians Category:Absent from Season 3